Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder
by ElizabethDarcy-RogueleBeau
Summary: An ororo Mastermind pairing - how cool is that? So go and read it to discover how looks don't matter if the woman loves you.
1. Default Chapter

Here it is - The Ororo and Mastermind fic - and I'm going to poke fun at everybody within a five-mile radius of this fic so don't say that Ororo is outta character.  
  
Ororo walked to the mall - she had to buy a sensible dress for Evan's Birthday party - and she was thinking of the awful colours clothes came in these days - shocking pink with white flowers - now who would ever think of picking that up? And the disgusting things written on T- shirts - she had found one with droppings made on it saying "Endangered Feces" - and to think that her nephew Spyke had actually picked it up - And Gothic clothes - she would never approve of them - the dress sense of everyone at the institute was weird - the only people who dressed well were Scott and Jean - Always well turned out and sensibly dressed.  
  
Ororo walked into the dress store and asked the assistant to get her some knee length frocks - the assistant started off by bringing in all the various shades of pink - light pink - deep pink - shocking pink - baby pink. When Ororo didn't looked too pleased, she said,  
  
"Well pink is, like, a lot popular and it looks so totally cool."  
  
"It is for me to decide that"  
  
The assistant then stared to bring Ororo black dresses, Ororo, who was beginning to get irritated said -  
  
"I am not going to a funeral, young lady and I want sensible clothes to wear to a nephew's birthday party."  
  
"Um yes ma'am here you are"- and the assistant took out a collection of mauve frocks -  
  
Ororo groaned.  
  
In the distance, he watched her -and his heart skipped a beat - tall, dark, sophisticated - a perfect woman - he had to win her over - but would she be attracted to him - no - not with his face - a face that looked like a wizened monkey's. He would have to use his powers on her - a so he moved towards her - arms outstretched - but she had left the shop -  
  
Ororo walked into the poshest restaurant in the neighbourhood - And he followed her there making himself look very, very good.  
  
Ororo knocked into him while entering the restaurant -  
  
Ooohhhhh - the man - ooooohhh - she dropped her bag and he picked it up - it was then that she realized that there were no vacant tables in the restaurant - he invited her to sit down at his table and she agreed - Ororo and Mastermind sat down to lunch together. Sooooo - what did you think? Review and tell - I accept flames too! 


	2. Chapter 1

Wooooo hooooooo! Here it is - the update - I haven't got too many reviews for this story - so if you don't review - I won't update - mwaaaaaahaaaaaaa. Do tell me what you think of the pairing - I love it.  
  
Dark Dominatrix - I did come across a Romy with the title "Beauty lies in the red eye of the beholder" but I haven't seen a fic with this title - I know the title is corny - purposely so.  
  
Mercurywater - Yep it sure is an original pairing - and I'm so glad you like it.  
  
Toddfan - Thanks. I love Toad too. And his theme song.  
  
As Ororo talked to Mastermind and forked away at her spaghetti, he couldn't but feel mesmerized, she was so beautiful, so cultured, so charming and he knew that a woman like her would never love a monkey face like him, he had to show his inner beauty to her, and his powers were perfect for that purpose.  
  
" So Jason, do like wine?" Her sophisticated voice drew him out of his reverie,  
  
"It depend on the year and type, Ororo"  
  
"I just asked because you don't seem to have taken a single sip from your wine"  
  
"Well, while I am in your heady company, I don't need wine to make me cheerful, your voice is enough to send me on cloud nine, I don't need spirits."  
  
"You flatter me." Ororo was blushing so much that the red showed through her dark cheeks.  
  
They realized that the meal was over, all too soon, but Mastermind had to go and finish a mission for Magnus and Ororo had to be back at the institute before they launched a search team to find her.  
  
Jason, the charming man Ororo had met, escorted her to the door, where he asked her for her phone number, Ororo gave the number of the phone in her room. Jason then called a cab for her and packed her off to the institute. It had been one wonderful afternoon.  
  
At the institute, the kids were surprised to see the stars in Ororo's eyes, she seemed to walk on air, didn't once reprimand Kitty for saying "like" atleast four times in each sentence - she even smiled when Evan came down wearing his Endangered feces T- shirt.  
  
"Like, I so totally don't know what's with her!" Kitty was jumping up and down with excitement,  
  
"Vell she seems to have realized how lucky she is to have fuzzy dude as one of her students."  
  
"No, I bet she like found someone whom she totally liked!"  
  
"Aw come on Auntie O is too sensible to fall in love."  
  
"No I bet she like likes someone - Oh Jean - can you help us?"  
  
Jean got out of Scott's arms and came up -  
  
"I sure would like to help, after all that is what instructors are for, as long as it does not involve misusing my powers."  
  
"Could you like, read Ororo's mind and tell who has made her all starry eyed?"  
  
Scott, who had come up, looked down disapprovingly at Kitty while Jean frowned -  
  
"I expected you to be more respectful of people's private spaces, Kitty, Ororo has been with us since the beginning and if she does not want to tell us the reason of her happiness, I will not probe in her mind. Shame on you Kitty!"  
  
All this while, Ororo had been up in her room, waiting and willing the phone to ring, Just as she was about to go to bed, tired and more than a little disappointed, it rang.  
  
So what did you think? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Insight into next chapter - Evan's Birthday party where Ororo brings a certain friend, the phone rings for a second time. 


End file.
